Kidnapped By TwiHard
by Frappuccin0 m0nkey
Summary: Bella and the rest of the cullens acept Carisle and Esme go to the mall and get kidnapped by a twihard named Tiffany no that's not me will they escape.
1. Chapter 1

Going To The Mall

**BELLAPOV**

I walked down the stairs after I took my shower got dressed and you know getting ready. As I came down the stairs I saw my family all sitting on the couch looking at me .Oh no! This could only mean one thing,they wanted to something I hated.

"Ok what do you guys want?" I asked

"Well not much sister dear just..." Alice said.

"Just what?" I asked.

"We wanna go to the mall!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett we were supposed to take it slow to convince her!" Alice said a little dissapointed.

"Well you don't have to convince me i'll do something for you since you gave up shopping for a whole week for me." I said.

"Yay!" everyone yelled but Roasalie,Alice,and Strangley Emmett.

"To the mall!" My family said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

So we arrived at the mall and Alice had to go to Hot Topic or she would explode so we went.

**3 hours later.**

"Alice it's been three hours can we go I'm starving!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett you can't eat your a vampire remember." Rosalie said to Emmet.

"But I want something to eat I fell like human again!" Emmett said not so convincingly

"No you just wanna get out of here and go to the arcade like jasper and I but do you see us complaing!" Edaward said angrily.

"What will it take to keep you out of my head!" Emmet said even more angry than Edward was.

"For that last fricken time Emmett I can't because you yell your thoughts!"

They kept arguing so I finnally asked Alice "Can we please go drop them off at the arcade and then you,me,and Rose can do what ever without that all the time?"

"Yeah it's getting incredibly annoying."

Thank the lord!" Rose said.

"YAY!" Emmett,Edward,and Jasper all said in unison.

**TIFFANY POV**

"OMG!"THE CULLENS! I GOTTA GET TO THE ARCADE! This will be great fun, I will kidnap them! **Tiffany laughs evilly**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kidnapping...**

**BELLA POV**

"Finally!" I said the arcade was all the way across the mall talk about a run yes I said run the boys insisted on running.

''Jeez guys can we walk next time I almost-" Alice was cut off by a girl that walked up.

"Hi i'm Tiffany"She said "I'm a huge fan of you and-"

"OH NO! Not another twi-hard! RUN!"Jasper said. Then she said

"wait! I know you guys are really strong so I was wondering if you could help me take something out to my car."Tiffany said.

"Oh we can do that."Jasper said feeling a little bad.

"Thanks!"She said.

"No problem" we all said together. We got to her car and put the heavy air conditioner in.

"Want some rabbit blood I take care of rabbit's on needed a blood donation but I got way to much it already has enough we did the surgery thing."

"Ok!"We all said we hadn't been hunting in a month so we gladly acepted.

"This is good!" I said then I started getting disy. "On no!" I yelled.

**30 minutes later**

I woke up huh i've never been here before. "Where are we" I asked my family.

"Well in my house silly!"Tifanny said"

**Horror music plays**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update for a while because well I have reasons lol well here is the story but sadly it's the last chapter lol.**

**Bella Pov**

"OMG! I was right!" Jasper yelled for some reason really really shocked sometimes I wonder about that boy or man whichever you prefer why am I talking to myself? Just shut up and pay attention to the conversation I thought to myself.

"No really!"Rose said annoyed.

"Everyone just calm down!It's not like she drugged us, we probably just I don't know got knocked out some how and she took us here to take care of us..." I said not so sure of myself sometimes I worry about me hmm I wonder if she has more rabbits no! Shut up and pay attention! I gotta stop talking to myself in my head!

"Bella, the only way we can get knocked out is if we're drugged." Edward stated calmly but slightly annoyed. Yeesh he can be moody sometimes I hate to see him on a period ugh! Pay attention! I think I need help. You know like mental help. Ugh! I need to stop talking to myself and pay attention!

"It's true I drugged you guys and kidnapped you and brought you here." Tiffanny said a little disappointed in herself.

"Oh! So when do we get to leave?" Emmett said happy slash confused why are jasper and Emmett always not so smart oy this is gonna be a long day.

"Emmett she isn't going to let us go we have to escape which shouldn't be hard seeing as we're vampires and she is a weak human who couldn't even carry an air conditioner out to her car."Edward stated obviously annoyed by Emmett just as much as I was.

"Ugh your right just go i'm sorry I had a crazy streak when I saw you guys I just am such a BIG fan of twilight and you guys for that matter i'm sorry." She said upset great now I feel bad nah nevermind she still drugged me and kidnapped me crazy bitch! Ugh! Not again pay attention!

"Well that was easy!" Alice said victoriously.

"So it's ok with you if we leave right?" I said sarcastically being sarcastic is my favorite thing to do haha.

"Yup!" Tiffany said proud of herself. Wow I can't stand that sububa batch of cookies!

So we left and as we were running at a non human speed home jasper said "May be next time we go to the mall we should be a weee bit more careful."

"I agree!" I said happily and we got home about that time haha we were NEVER kidnapped again.


End file.
